


Pride and Pretentiousness

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: "I have not the pleasure of understanding you."Iruka has been a professor of literature and language for years and he's supposed to put up with the harsh prejudice of the lord next door?Oh, how he loved to be underestimated.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Pride and Pretentiousness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



> This was literally made because...  
> Just Badger yeah

“I find fictional literature to be quite impractical,” Mr. Hatake said from his desk without bothering to even offer a glance from his work and the whole room fell silent. They understandably turn to look at Iruka who had been speaking such high remarks of fiction to watch his reaction to Mr. Hatake’s oppositional statement.

Unlike most people though, Iruka was not phased by Mr. Hatake's harsh words and cold demeanour. Quite the contrary, Iruka loved to tease the man, to rile him up and question his own thoughts and opinions. They had just met only a few months prior and Iruka had made it his mission to get under Mr. Hatake’s skin purely out of spite. After all, Mr. Hatake Hatake was a wealthy man with no concept of hard work or creativity and he had made it very clear that he held much disdain for people who did have such fancies.

This meant that he was very bothered by Iruka’s introduction into his introverted life.

“What a pity,” Iruka simply replied with an almost sarcastic tone that had Mr. Tenzo smirking from his place on the couch across the room. Anko on the other hand looked like she wanted to elbow him in the ribs for such a challenge but Iruka had strategically placed himself behind her seat for that very reason.

Maybe her admonishments would have been well-earned because Iruka felt all too pleased by the way Mr. Hatake’s hand stilled in his writings. His dark eyes turned up to Iruka in astonishment that his words hadn’t been consumed as fact and he asked, “And why would you say that?”

With a careless shrug, the professor pushed off Anko’s chair and continued his turn about the room as he explained, “Well, fiction is such a wonderful expression of the mind, a writer creates them for the purpose of telling a new story rather than retelling events that had already taken place.”

“And why read an account of something that has never happened?” Mr. Hatake challenged as peered at Iruka from his seat, watching Iruka’s steps as though he were trying to find the crack in Iruka’s armour.

The teacher was used to these kinds of looks after years of being looked down upon. “Why not? What harm could come from reading a story that came not from reality but from someone’s mind?”

“None,” Mr. Hatake said swiftly and Iruka thought for a moment that he had the upper hand. Then Mr. Hatake spoke in his harsh tones and it dashed all of Iruka hopes. “But why read an account that has never happened when you can read about something that has? Or science and mathematics?”

The conversation was quickly brought to an end and Iruka’s pace slowed as he passed behind Mr. Hatake’s seat in defeat that Mr. Hatake was still so firmly intent on bringing down Iruka’s opinion of him. Iruka couldn’t help but think that it was only natural for a man with such little creativity in his soul to reject the concept of fantasy and dreams. It was quite a disappointment to know they still hadn’t found common ground. Although, it didn’t cause that much disappointment since the first words Iruka had ever heard from the man had been an insult to his profession.

Mr. Tenzo, ever the optimist and mediator, took the chance to speak his own. “I, for one, find fiction quite a teachable read. Of course, there are some stories that are simply for fancy and hold no read moral but then again, can’t we find some sort of escape from our own reality through them?”

Thankful for Mr. Tenzo’s support, Iruka kept his walk going and didn’t fail to notice how Anko was so pleased with Mr. Tenzo’s words and her smitten smirk she directed his way. It was a good thing Mr. Tenzo was such a good man or Iruka wouldn’t have let Anko’s usually composed air falter just as she would have for him for no other man would be worthy of her weakness. Mr. Tenzo was one of those men who was so genuine it was almost to a fault but he was able to keep company with anyone. Surprisingly to Iruka, Mr. Hatake seemed to be not only included in that assignment but he was at the top of Mr. Tenzo's list. Perhaps it was their contrasting opinions that made them such good friends.

"If one wishes to escape their reality, they should strive to make their reality better instead of dreaming for an entirely new one," Mr. Hatake shot back to which Tenzo simply shrugged and it soothed Iruka’s wounded pride that he wasn't the only one worthy of Mr. Hatake's scorn.

"And what if your reality is already perfect and you are still unhappy?" Iruka asked as he stopped his steps. From across the table, Mr. Hatake frowned at him and seemed to truly consider Iruka's words, looking Iruka in the eyes as if trying to see Iruka's process of thought.

Iruka watched the brilliant mind race and not only was exhilarated by his ability to make Mr. Hatake pause but by the way Mr. Hatake truly saw him at that moment. In challenging Mr. Hatake's words, his lordship took the time to really look at Iruka and the places where his piercing gaze hit burned at the thrill of Mr. Hatake's consideration. How odd it was to wish that harsh gaze upon himself when others decidedly avoided it and Mr. Hatake actively refused to give them any attention. The greed Iruka felt was suddenly doused when Mr. Hatake’s brow softened and his words came out as a respectful surrender.

“Then maybe I would consider it.”

Even though Mr. Hatake admitted defeat, Iruka was terribly unsatisfied in many ways that he hadn’t won that conversation. In other ways though, he was very happy with the way Mr. Hatake looked him in the eye and confessed defeat.

It was such an intimate act.

One that Iruka was all too touched by.

“I find him so frustrating,” Iruka whispered to Anko that night in their father’s study, candlelight flickering across their faces as they leaned into each other’s secrets over slices of bread like they had since they were young. This used to have been the only time they had alone to talk since their siblings were always such an exuberant crowd altogether.

“Because he is,” Anko pointed out and Iruka nodded.

“He is.”

“And he likes to argue with your every thought.”

“He does, doesn’t he? Like a child,” Iruka huffed, fidgeting with his nightclothes as he muttered back, “But he always listens to my replies and makes the effort to ask me questions and I do so like the challenge.”

With a roll of her eyes, Anko scoffed and threw a piece of bread at him. “Why you like to torture yourself with annoyance is beyond me. I much prefer to speak to someone agreeable.”

“Like Mr. Tenzo?”

Her cheeks went embarrassingly pink and he gasped playfully at her. “Dear sister, I think your heart is showing.”

“It is not! My heart is stowed away in a large safe, covered with chains many many locks,” She tried to argue but her words failed and her flush only became brighter.

They settled into silence before Anko whispered, “But I do find him so appealing.”

The giggles that ensued were full of such joy and eagerness that Iruka felt like a little kid again and they went to bed with their musings and opinions on their neighbour’s friend and the tall, dark and mysterious man who lived next door. With his eyes on the ceiling but his thoughts elsewhere, Iruka couldn’t bring his mind to think of anyone else that night and he wondered if Mr. Hatake would ever consider thinking about anything Iruka liked with the same regard he had for finances.

Other than their physical proximity, they truly had nothing in common. Iruka loved the arts while Mr. Hatake was a businessman of all things. His views were so closed and he truly didn’t care for any kind of conversation which Iruka so dearly enjoyed. Even the first words Iruka had heard from Mr. Hatake’s mouth had been wrought with contempt even though he had never met Iruka before and couldn’t be bothered to meet Iruka for himself and create an informed opinion.

After having conversations and truly speaking to each other, Iruka still felt he was a man with little light in his soul and too much arrogance even for his lanky figure.

Although, Iruka could understand why Mr. Tenzo would want to be this man’s friend.

For Iruka was conflicted about whether he wanted to meet Mr. Hatake again or not.

By principle, he shouldn’t want to.

Though Iruka did very much want to.  


**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll write some more of this but this is what I've got so far (I'm going to set this as completed for now, just in case)  
> I love Jane Austen and I've read Pride and Prejudice so many times my softcover is all worn and scribbled in so I tried my hand at her amazing style which may or may not have hit the mark
> 
> also! the amazing Twitchi made an amazing TobIruka piece [Here](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/633994708673331200/d) if anyone is interested~
> 
> Luv ya Badger ;)


End file.
